myheroesabilityfandomcom-20200213-history
Groups
Selecting Group in the navigation bar has the following menus: view group page, view members, browse groups, create a group. When the player clicks on view group page in the navigation bar, they are taken to their group page if they're in a group. Every group page will have the following sections: About, Description, Members (shown on the right), and Leaders (shown on the left). The about section contains the following details on the right (made by group creator or edited by leaders): group name, size (number of members), average level, headquarters (HQ), requires approval to join (yes or no), and percentage of shared experience. The left side of the group page will have the group picture (which gets uploaded by group creator or leader). When a group leader sees their own group, the following options appear under their group picture: Edit Group Info, Edit Group Members and Leaders, Upload Picture, Send Message to Group, Invite People to Join (functions like a friend invite), andLeave Group. If all the leaders left a group, the other members become leaders. If all members leave a group, it becomes disbanded and ceases to exist in the group directory. Non-group members will have the option to either join a group or send a request to join a group (shown under group picture). Group members will have the option to leave. When viewing group members, it's listed in the same format as one's friend's list. When browsing for groups in the directory, they will appear with the same details from the group page's about section in the center. On the right will be the group picture and on the left will be options for either group leaders or non-group members/group members. Players can only join one group. In a group one can share experience from fights and get help from other members who can give them buffs (positive statuses that enhance accuracy, evasion, damage, etc) and heals (restorative actions that remove negative statuses). Every group has an HQ and a certain percentage of shared exp. After a group member Kos an NPC (or a player in a FFA zone), experience will be shared with those in the location you made the knockout (assuming there the percent of shared exp is more than zero). If 1 other player is in your location, you split 120% of the bonus Exp from a Knock-out (KO). If 2 other player are in your location, then 140% is split. If there are 3 in your location, then 160%, and so on. If a group member gets knocked out, they get sent back to the HQ (if they weren't already fighting in the HQ). The higher the percentage of shared experience means less experience per Knock-out for player if there are other members in the same location that are around the same level as them (within 20 levels) and have logged on within 8 hours. This can work out okay if those other members are sharing some experience as well. If there are about 20 active members in a group member's location that are 20 levels higher or lower than you, you'd get the most out of your Exp and share no more than 10%.